


when i saw you ...

by Kitsune-Feu (Feuchen)



Series: Feu's AU - Collection [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feu
Summary: A coffee shop and a chance encounter.





	when i saw you ...

**Author's Note:**

> too much au ideas ... >///<  
> well~ ^^ future fic after high school? or so? ^^

The first time he saw him was when he had been waiting for a friend to study with for an upcoming exam.

At that time, he didn‘t think anyone would put him under such a spell. He was sitting in the back corner of the coffee shop, looking down at his papers and drinking casually on his milk coffee as the other man walked into the shop and fumbled with one of the staff. At least that was what he could guess from a distance.

He had not meant to watch him so closely, but he did. All the time, until the other had taken his order and settled in a window seat a good distance from him.

Also, if he somehow had a queasy feeling about watching the other, he could not stop it. At least until his friend showed up and tore him out of his thoughts.

Nevertheless, since that day, he has been sitting here regularly, at about the same time and day, seeing the other, watching his routine, trying not to show it.

Actually, he hoped that the other would notice him, even though he talked himself into it, if it were better, he would never do that. No matter how he saw it, it was no more than strange to watch someone so closely almost every day just because someone was intrigued. From the appearance of a person and just everything?

"Hello? Hey!"

He noticed a hand waving in front of his face before looking into two big eyes. The face of it was surrounded by an orange hair. "What is it, Hinata?"

"I do not know," Hinata murmured, sitting down on the chair, "you look absent, Kageyama."

"Hardly," grumbled Kageyama, turning his head to one side, looking out of the window, even as he gave up watching the stranger.

"Hmmm," Hinata said thoughtfully, "it’s weird that you’ve been saying for days that you have to learn. Nee? What’s happening?!"

"What’s going to happen?" Kageyama replied, glaring at the other, "just stay out of it!"

"No!" Hinata shook his head and grinned to himself, "if anything is wrong with you, it will affect our cooperation and I can not allow that." He propped himself up on the table with one arm. "So~ tell me what’s going on?"

Kageyama just stared at him for a moment. Should he really risk saying something to Hinata? But what should he tell the other one? That he had been watching a complete stranger for days because he was fascinated by him? Of all his appearance? Would not Hinata consider him scary? "... Uh, well ...", his eyes looked past the smaller and to those a few tables in front of them, "I just watch him a bit ... because ..."

Hinata cocked his head, turned around a bit, and then looked back to his best friend, "eh? What do you mean?! Isn‘t that scary? So really creepy-scary?!"

"Pff ... I know, but ... he has something ... okay?", Kageyama murmured, looking at something on the tabletop in front of him.

Hinata eyed him before grinning, "Hey, Kageyama, you’re blushing! Don‘t tell me you have a crush?"

"Shut up, idiot!" Kageyama grumbled, turning his head in a different direction, "besides ... what makes you think that?"

"I seem right," Hinata said a bit more quietly, but still grinning broadly, "go to him and ask him if you can go out! If you‘d watched him for days and he does not seem as if he has a girlfriend or boyfriend."

"I can not ... really, Hinata, you idiot!" Kageyama said, just staring at him in horror, "why am I even telling you about it?"

"Why not?" Hinata asked, tilting his head, "do you remember how i’d meet Kenma? I didn‘t know him then and now we are together for almost a year."

"That ... you can not compare me to you and Kenma!" Kageyama replied, rolling his eyes, "really ..."

Hinata turned aside a little while still grinning, "Ah, you should risk it tomorrow when he gets back here. What do you have to lose? If he rejects you, you probably will not meet again anyway."

Kageyama stared at him and finally sighed. Why did he feel as if he had no choice but to try anyway? Why was he friends with someone like Hinata Shouyou again?!

–*–

When Kageyama was back at his usual place the next day, he was more or less eyeing the entrance to look for the person he had been watching over and over again.

When he saw him enter, he took a deep breath, waited until he had done his daily routine of ordering something and talking to one of the staff before finally settling at a free table.

Kageyama watched him for another moment before hanging his jacket over one arm and stepping forward, stopping in front of the other and looking at him calmly. He swallowed for a moment as those brown eyes focused on him. "Uh ... hey."

"Hi?" It came back questioningly as he raised an eyebrow, "do we know each other?"

"Not really," Kageyama shook his head and sighed deeply, "but ... I would like to meet you."

The other blinked, took a sip before grinning, "Now just say you’ve fallen in love with my gorgeous look."

Kageyama winced and one of his eyebrows twitched. Okay, the character of the other was so catastrophic. But yet he knew he could not back down unless the other was really not interested in him. "Hm ... would you like to go out with me?"

"Huh? Seriously?" The other one asked, making a laugh before just grinning, "What’s your name?"

"Eh? ... Ah, Kageyama Tobio," he mumbled, a little surprised by how the other had reacted.

"Hm hm", the other one nodded and continued to grin, "you’re lucky, Tobio-chan. Right now, I’m even free and somehow you’re cute." He continued to chuckle and rest his elbow on the table, calmly glancing at Kageyama, "My name is Oikawa Tooru."

Kageyama blinked and sat down opposite him. Did the other one have to address him directly, even though they didn‘t know each other? "Uh ... do you have to ... call me that?"

"Hm, what about it?", Oikawa started and tilted his head, still grinning, "at least I take a little time for you."

For a moment as he studied the other, Kageyama truly regretted addressing him at all. Or to have watched him so closely the last few days. On the other hand, he knew he had not been able to do anything about it since he saw him for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [(new) second acc /english~](http://twitter.com/KitsuneFeuchen) // [main acc (mostly) german~](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
